A Wolf's Journey
by keybearer007
Summary: A few weeks after the mail race with Kodi, Balto begins to have dreams about his mother. Now Balto must race against the worst of enemies, time. With the help of his nephew, Eli, will Balto be able to solve the mystery of who he is?
1. Prologue

"Father, is something wrong?" asked a black and white Siberian husky. "Elias said you wished to speak with me."

"My son, there is something you must know," the elder Siberian husky said, weakly. "My time on this earth is not long, and there is something in which you must know."

"Father-" the husky began to say, only to be interrupted by his father coughing.

"Listen to me, my son," the old husky said. He could see his grandson, Eli, walking in the door. He had told Eli to slip in quietly after he and his father began talking. "You have a brother, Siraj."

Siraj gasped. This was something he had not expected to hear from his father while his father was on his death bed. Both anger and confusion circulated through his body. He didn't know what to say, or how to respond to what his father had just said.

"I understand you are angered at me," the old husky said. "But there are reasons that I never told you about this."

"Like what?"Siraj asked, hatefully. "What else have you neglected to tell me?!"

When Eli heard his father speak to his grandfather like this and raise his voice, he couldn't stop himself. "Dad!" a voice interrupted. "Don't speak to grandpa like that."

"Elias, what are you doing here?" Siraj asked, trying to hold back his anger.

"I wanted him here, when I told you about your brother," the old husky said, "and your heritage."

"Heritage? What do you mean?" Sirja asked.

"My son, you are part wolf."

Upon hearing those words, Siraj started to back away from his father. It took several minutes until he understood what his father had said. And, slowly, it all made sense as he looked up at his son, Eli.

"That explains why you, Eli, look so much like a wolf. You get it from your grandmother," the old husky said. Then, he began on a coughing fit. Luckily, it only lasted a few minutes.

Eli walked over to a mirror that was on the floor. He inspected himself, noticing his wolf-like characteristics. Besides the color of his fur, a dark gray from his back to the front part of his legs and a lighter gray from his belly to the back part of his legs, he began to notice his yellow eyes, wolf-like teeth, and big paws. Though he had seen himself before, he had never really paid a lot of attention on what he looked like. But, now that he thought about it, it made a lot of sense. His brothers and sisters were either the color of his father, black and white; his mother, brown and white; or a mixture of black, brown, and white.

However, he was different. He always knew he was when he was never chosen as a pup for adoption, but to find out that he was part wolf worried him. Worried, and excited. He felt both emotions. He now understood.

"Father? Why were we separated?" Siraj asked, finally calmed down.

"Because your mother and I decided it would be best if you each grew up the way you looked," the old husky answered. "I know that it sounds bad, but you must understand the predicament we were in. I did not want to give both of you up to your mother, nor did she want to give you both up to me. So, at three weeks, we parted ways."

Siraj was in shock. He didn't know what to say. It was Eli that broke the ice.

"Why tell us now, grandpa?" he asked.

"Because I've seen the segregation between you and the other dogs. They do not treat you well, because of the way you look. I decided that it would be best to tell you upon my death bed so I would not have to suffer the two of you hating me for very long."

"Grandpa," Eli said, softly, "I could never hate you." He walked over to his grandfather and nuzzled him.

"Father," Siraj said as he walked up to the old husky. "I'm sorry."

The old husky just smiled. "All is forgiven, my son," he said, quietly.

"Grandpa? Do you know where he is?" Eli asked, still speaking softly. This got Siraj's attention.

The old dog just smiled. "Balto," he whispered. And then, the old dog laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Grandpa?" Eli asked. He was about to panic.

"Relax, Eli," Siraj said. "He is just resting."

Eli sighed. "Dad, isn't Balto-?"


	2. Another Adventure?

A/N: And, here it is! The first chapter of A Wolf's Journey! Hope everyone enjoys!!

* * *

"A-A-Achoo!" sneezed Balto.

"Bless you, dear," said Jenna. "I hope you aren't coming down with a cold."

"I don't think I am," Balto responded. He sat up and stretched. He and Jenna had been enjoying the Alaska Sunset.

"I think someone's been talking about you," said Boris, the Russian Snow Goose.

"You finally got away from Muk and Luk?" Balto asked, smiling.

"Yes, I…" Boris trailed off. He recognized that smile anywhere. "They're right behind me, aren't they?" Balto and Jenna both nodded. "Here we go again…"

"Uncle Boris!" shouted Muk. Luk, Muk's brother, wasn't far behind. "Uncle Boris! Muk and I want to play some more!" The two polar bears were jumping up and down. Muk, being smaller, jumped on top of Luk and the two of them begin to wrestle.

"Why don't you two go play in the water?" Boris asked. The two polar bears thought about that for a minute, then started running towards the water. "Geez, those two drive me crazy."

Balto and Jenna just laughed. Things had been quite around Nome. It had been about three weeks since the mail race with Kodi. Everything was starting to go back to normal.

Jenna yawned as she sat up. "I going to go to bed," she said, tiredly.

"I'll join you in a bit," Balto said. They nuzzled each other and then Jenna headed to the boat.

"So, has Stella told you any new gossip?" Balto asked once Jenna was completely inside the boat.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Boris said, in his Russian accent. "This bird's with that bird and that dog's with that dog."

Balto gave a small laugh. "It sure has been quiet around here."

"No, no, no, no, no! You are not thinking about going on another adventure, are you?" Boris asked. His tone filled with concern.

Balto couldn't help but laugh at this. "You know me too well, Boris," he said. "No, I was thinking of going to visit Aleu. It's been a while since Jenna and I have seen her. I wonder if she's had any pups of her own."

"Ha ha! It seems a certain someone is anxious to see if he is a grandpa!" Boris exclaimed.

Balto shook his head. "Wouldn't you be?" Boris was quiet after that. "Thought so."

"UNCLE BORIS!" shouted Muk. "COME PLAY!"

Boris sighed. "A goose's work is never done," he said.

"Best go now, otherwise they'll drag you over there," Balto said.

Reluctantly, Boris began to waddle towards Muk and Luk. "Ay-yi-yi! The things I do…"

Balto couldn't help but chuckle. He turned his attention towards the sun, as it was setting on the Alaskan waters. It had been like that for several days. And it would remain like that for at least three more. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was excited about tomorrow. Kodi would be back and his family would get together, all except Aleu, and they'd all catch up with each other.

As Balto slowly opened his eyes, he could see a figure in front of him. At first, he thought it was Luk wanting to play. "Okay, I'll play…" but he trailed off. In front of him, at this very minute, was his mother: the white wolf Aniu.

"Mother…" Balto whispered. It had been some time since he last saw his mother, thought he knew it was only her spirit.

But as soon as she was there, she vanished.

"I guess I'm seeing things," Balto said, as he headed inside. He turned around one last time to where he thought he saw he mother. "Was that really you…mom?"


	3. Eli's Encounter

A/N: So, this chapter is long. I struggled with this for a little while. I'd like some honest feedback, please!! RR!!

* * *

"Aw, man! Why me!?" Eli asked himself as he was running through a snow covered forest. He was being chased by a brown bear. "I'm really sorry! I didn't know I was walking in your territory!" But, no matter how he pleaded, the bear kept coming after him with intent to kill.

The bear roared in anger. He had made it perfectly clear where his territory was. Those that entered would never come out in one piece.

"What to do!? What to do!?" Eli asked, panicking. It was bad enough that he was being chased by a bear, but on top of an empty stomach made things much worse. It had been about two days since he left home in search of his uncle, Balto.

There was nowhere to hide or lose the bear's trail. "Someone, help would be nice right about now!" Eli yelled, to no avail. "Aw, great! I'm gonna be mauled by a bear! What a way to go!"

Suddenly, a white fog appeared. As Eli continued to run, time seemed to stand still. Eli felt like he was in slow motion as he ran past a white wolf that was just sitting and watching him. But, as soon as the wolf was there, it was gone. Eli looked forward again, only to notice a ledge that was coming up.

"Oh, yeah, that's much better!" he said, sarcastically. Then he noticed something. Up ahead on the left was a clearing that was just big enough for him to get through and hopefully lose the bear. What was weirder was the fact that the fog seemed to originate from the clearing.

Deciding it would be better than being chased by a bear; Eli took a sharp left and headed towards the clearing. The bear was right on his heels and as soon as Eli made the clearing, the bear leaped forward in a last minute attempt to strike down Eli.

As he made the clearing, Eli continued to run. "Well, I may be taken away from the river but it sure beats being chased by a bear," Eli sighed.

He ran for a good ten minutes. He, then, turned his head around to see if anything was behind him. A feeling of relief covered his body when he saw nothing.

Turning his attention around, Eli saw something rush out of the bushes close to him. He jumped, rolled a little down a small hill, and landed on his side.

When he opened his eyes, a grey and white wolf was standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?" the wolf asked, in a grandfather-like voice. Eli stood up and, slowly, backed up. "There is nothing to be afraid of, my child."

_My child?_ Eli thought. He continued to back up until he bumped into something.

"You not going to answer gramps?" asked a darkish brown and greyish wolf. Eli didn't respond. His ears went down; he wasn't sure what to say.

"Do not intimidate him, Niju," commanded the grey and white wolf.

Niju just scoffed. "Do as you please Nava," Niju said as he walked into the forest.

"I apologize for his actions," Nava said.

"It's okay," Eli said, looking in the direction Niju went. _He kind of reminds me of my dad._ Eli looked back Nava. _And he reminds me of my grandpa_.

"My name is Nava," the old wolf said. "And the wolf you just saw was Niju. We are the remaining wolves of our pack."

"I'm Elias, but you can call me Eli," said the tired wolf. Then, out of nowhere, Eli's stomach began to rumble.

"Ah, you are hungry," Nava said, kindly. "Follow me. There is some left over rabbit that I believe you would enjoy."

Following Nava, Eli ended up at a strange rock formation. Two rocks were angled so they formed a triangle and made a small shelter. However, instead of having a pointed top, it was flat. About twenty feet from the rock formation was a river that looked different than the one he had been following.

Inside the rock formation, there was a dead rabbit. It looked like no one had touched it after it was killed. Nava motioned Eli to go eat it.

"What about you?" Eli asked.

"I have already eaten," Nava said.

"Thank you," Eli said. He started to eat. Food had never tasted so good. It felt like it was forever since he had eaten.

"I foresaw your arrival," Nava said. "So I made sure to have extra food."

Eli swallowed and looked up. "You foresaw my arrival?"

Nava nodded. "Yes, you see, I am one with nature. Being one with nature, I am able to sense the vibrations within the earth. The wind also speaks to me. With this, I can sense my surroundings and the presence of others, to an extent."

Eli looked down at the ground, still confused.

"Do not worry, Eli," Nava said. "One day, you will understand. You have wolf blood in you, do you not?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah, but I'm only a fourth wolf."

Nava shook his head. "That does not matter," he said. "Now, finish eating. There is something I'd like to discuss with you once you are done."

Eli nodded and continued to eat. Once done, he and Nava walked to the water. They both stood on a slab that was in the water. At the edge, Nava turned to look at Eli.

"Look into the water and tell me what you see," Nava commanded. He backed away to let Eli stand on the edge

Eli did as told. "I see myself," he said. Nava directed him to look closer. As Eli did, he noticed that the reflection was not of himself, but of another wolf that looked very similar to him. He also began to notice the fog that was surrounding him and Nava. "Who is this?"

But there was no response. Eli looked up to see himself surrounded in fog. Slowly he began to feel himself move. Somewhere from the distance he could hear Nava. "The river will take you to your destination," Nava said. He was getting fainter. "Good luck. And give my best regards to Bal-"

But his voice faded and Eli couldn't hear him anymore.

Nava walked back to the rock formation. He sighed. "I have directed him in the path he must follow," he said, "just as you instructed, Aniu."


	4. It's In The Air

**A/N: So it's been almost a year since I last updated this. Really sorry! I've had lots of ideas cross my mind, and I've got a few written down (unfortunately, I'm not sure where I put those notes...). However, I am determined to have this story finished before or by my birthday, May 14. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I'm looking at hopefully within the next 3-4 days. Now, I'll quit boring you and let you get to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking out of the boat, Balto yawned. He stretched his sleepy muscles, doing his best to awaken them. He had slept strangely; at least, that's what he kept telling himself. He felt fully rested, refreshed, and yet he had the strangest feeling that, for better or worse, something was going to happen today.

Looking up at the sky, Balto closed his eyes as he felt a nice cool breeze. _It's just my imagination,_ he finally told himself. He looked over his shoulder to see Jenna still sleeping. He couldn't help but smile. _What a wonderful sight._

Slowly, he walked down the ramp, making sure not to step on any planks that would squeak and wake Jenna. He reached the sand, stretched again, and then walked over to the freshwater lake and got a drink. As he was finishing up, a flag over in the town caught his attention.

"They're already back?" he asked himself.

About that time, Boris flew in. "Balto!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Balto!"

As he got closer, Balto shushed him. "Jenna's still asleep, Boris. What is it?"

"Ah, sorry!" he apologized. "I've got big news; straight from Stella!"

"Does it have anything to do with Kodi being back so soon?"

Boris raised an eyebrow. "What?" He turned to see the postal service flag waving. "He wasn't supposed to be in till late this evening?"

"That's what I thought," Balto confirmed. "We should go check it out."

Forgetting what he wanted to tell Balto, Boris walked along side his adopted son. "This is very bizarre. Very bizarre indeed…"

Nearing the center of town where the mail sled dogs were, Balto could hear bits and pieces of the humans talking; something about the weather being strangely calm. The more he thought about it, he began to realize they were right: talk all around town was nothing but weather earlier this week. It was supposed to have been very stormy and much colder than usual. But, it wasn't.

"Dad!" Kodi cried happily, breaking Balto's concentration.

"Kodi, how are you?" Balto asked.

"I'm great!" he answered. "The run this time wasn't anything like last time: much easier. The weather was definitely not what they said it would be."

"That's what all the humans are talking about: there weren't any storms. Normally, the humans are never wrong about predicting storms," Balto pointed out.

Kodi just shrugged. "Everyone makes mistakes. I'm just glad to be on time!"

Deciding that Kodi was right and it was just a mistake on the human's prediction, Balto brushed it off. "Since you're home early, we'll all gather together after lunch. I'll inform your brothers and sisters. It'll make your mother happy you're home early."

Kodi nodded. "Have you…heard from Aleu?"

Balto shook his head. Both he and Jenna had told their children that Aleu found the right family she belonged to, and moved away. They never told them it was a wolf pack.

"I see…" He mumbled. "Tell mom I look forward to seeing her."

"Will do," Balto promised.

After they said their goodbyes, Balto headed back to the boat. With his mind lost in thought, he began to wonder if he and Jenna should tell their other children of their wolf heritage.

"Balto!" He looked up to see Boris running towards him. "There you are!"

Balto stood there, dumbfounded. _I had no idea we got separated._ "Boris, where did you go?"

"Some human dropped something on my head, knocked me out," Boris explained. "Just woke up a moment ago. But, that doesn't matter! Have you heard with the humans are saying?"

"About the storm that never came through?"

"Exactly! Do you think it is just a coincidence?" Boris asked. Balto shrugged. "Well, I think not! Something's going to happen, I just know it. I can feel it in my feathers…"

Balto looked towards the boat. "Let's just hope it's something good."


End file.
